From DE 195 11 294 A1 a vehicle door is known which has a door inside panel, a door outside panel and a door window frame as well as a window pane which can be moved up and down and which is guided in a window pane guide of the door window frame. This motor vehicle door furthermore has a door lock, an operating device for the door lock, a door outside handle for the operating device and a window lifter. The door lock and a socket part for the door outside handle are combined by means of a supporting element into one installation module and the door inside panel and the door outside panel are set up for introducing and mounting this installation module. A multi-function part mounted in the installation module has a support plate for the door lock and the door lock fixed thereon, as well as an extension component of the window pane guide and a connecting part to which the socket part for the door outside handle is connected.
By means of the installation module described in DE 195 11 294 A1 it is possible to simplify the installation of a door lock into a vehicle door since parts of the door lock and the associated operating device can be pre-assembled outside of the door and then inserted as one complete unit into same.